Prior art exists in the field of measuring a horizontal plane relative to gravity. Standard transits, theodelites, and builder's levels are tripod mounted optical devices. To be accurate, such devices require an extremely precise leveling of the unit relative to the tripod. The bubble levels and electronic sensors used in the instrument mounts are elaborate, expensive, and very time consuming to use each time the unit is moved to a new location.